Si Tu Te Vas
by dracoseggo
Summary: hermione is the heiress to a fourtune, but the worst part is she is gonna have to spend more tme with draco, and her mom and narssicia are set that they make a cute couple
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own NE thing  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Flashback  
  
"Albus where are you going to take my daughter", asked a very worried couple. "im going to drop her off at a muggle orphanage, it's the only place where she will be safe. As for you two I suggest that you both take your fortune and go to America you are in great danger here." And with that he was with a pop and the couple could only look with anticipation of the day that they would see their darling daughter again, Hermione O'malley.  
  
Present day  
  
"HERMIONE ANN GRANGER !!! Get out of bed this istant," As soon as her mother said that she knew she ment business. So she jumped out of bed so fast that it was a blur. She had just finished her 6th year at Hogwarts and was ready for some R and R, but it didn't look as if she was gonna get any. So she decided to get dressed she walked to her closet and was about to grab her favorite t-shirt and baggy pants, but she noticed that they where gone. She ran to the bathroom to see if they were in there but she got more than what she bargained for when she looked in the mirror. "AHHHH, mom come look at me!!!!!" Marissa Granger ran to her daughter's room with Robert Granger in toe. "What, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" they asked looking around the room, then the bathroom door opened and out came a very different looking Hermione. "Mom what's going on?" asked a very concerned Hermione. "I think its time we had a talk." 


	2. Teary goodbye

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them cause I'm not makin ne money so you know  
  
A/n: hey guys that was the prologue sorry so short but this is m first story so don't be too harsh. Im lookin for a beta to so if your interested email me at cvdiva940@sbcglobal.net  
  
"Mom why is my hair strait and why does it have blonde highlights? Did you do this while I was asleep?" asked a very hopeful Hermione. "Honey we're going to tell you something that will change your life, Hermione your adopted. Your family is a very wealthy pureblood family, the richest to be exact. We were going to tell you when you turned 18 but it look like you family already knows that you're here. I am so sorry that we kept this from you for so long but we didn't want to lose your love." All the while Hermione could only look in disbelief, she had been adopted, and im a pureblood it was just too much so she wanted answers and the only person who could give them to her was Albus Dumbledore. "I need to go talk to Dumbledore now." And with that she grabbed a handful of floo powder and was gone."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore where are you I need to talk to you this instant!!!" A very red faced Hermione asked. "Ah Ms. Granger I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, oh and must I say that the look suits you. Now what can I do for you?" asked a very relaxed Dumbledore. "I want to know who my real parents are and everything about them right now." Hermione replied. "Oh I see that you have found out that your adopted. Oh well no matter you were bound to find out some time. You see ms. Granger you family, the O'malleys are a very prestigious wizarding family. Along with the Malfoys they are one of the richest wizarding families, but I'm sure you already knew that. I'm sure your wondering why they put you up for adoption, well you see its very simple your father invented a very powerful potion that could give the drinker powers such as telepathy and the ablity to read people minds, but it also gave the dinker everlasting life. Once Voldomort had heard of the potion he knew he had to have it. He sent one of his followers to retrive it, but your fater refused to give it to them. Now your father knew what voldomort was capable of doing so he took his daughter and wife to the forest and called for my help. I took you to a muggle orphanage and your mother and father left to America. I took you to the orphanage because we weren't sure if you were safe." Dumbledore finished. Hermione could only look with astonishment; she knew that there was only one thing to do. "I want to know where they are. They are here aren't they, or else they wouldn't have called for me right?" Hermione asked. Yes they are back for America, but first you better go say good-bye to Robert and Marissa, because once you gone you can not go back." Dumbledore finished. Hermione looked as if she were about to cry but knew It was the only way she could meet them. So they left to her old home. Once she got there she knew that she would not be able to stop the tears. She packed a few essentials and after a teary good bye she left for O'malle manor 


	3. Suprise Suprise

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ne thing  
  
OMG, was the only thing Hermione could think of when she arrived at the manor. It was beautifully decorated with high ceilings and from what she could tell hundred of rooms. She waited in the living room for her mom and dad to come down. When the arrived, she had no clue what to say, they just stared at each other for a while. Then Hermione saw her mother tearing up and she did what felt right she went a gave her a reassuring hug  
  
"Don't cry, it will be ok." Was all she could say her mother looked at her and all she could do is cry and say sorry. After the formalities she had decided that she wanted to take a tour of the house. Her mother and father (Erica and Ryan), gave her a full tour of the house she was amazed to find that there was 89 bedrooms and 99 bathrooms. After her tour she decided that she needed to get more clothes because she had only brought a change for a day. Her mom said that it was all taken care of.  
  
She decided that it was time to unpack so she left for her room. When she got there she went to open her closet and found that it was clothes that she would normally never wear. She was just about to yell for her mother when she got the idea. 'why not change myself. I'm no longer Hermione Granger so I don't need to look like her. When I go back to school no one will even recognize me.  
  
A few months afterward  
  
"Mione, honey you need to get ready for school, remember you have to set an example you are the new head girl." Erica yelled to her daughter. "Ok I'm going." Hermione replied a very tired. A lot had changed over the summer and she was ready to get going. She ran to her closet and grabbed her favorite tank top and low ride jeans, and gave herself a look in the mirror. She had changed a lot, she had gotten her belly button pierced and she also got a tattoo on the small of her back. After making sure she looked good she walked out to the breakfast hall.  
  
"Mom are my things thing in the car?" Hermione asked as she entered the hall. She had grown very accustom to her parents way of life. When she finally had time to realize who was with her mom she could have fainted, it was none other than Narcissia Malfoy and her son Draco Malfoy. 


	4. I know you Hate these

Sorry Authors note  
  
Hey guys sorry the chapters are so short but im getting better at it well I have the other chapter already writen but the problem is I started it on the computer at school so in other words I could rewite the whole thing which is really long or yall will have to waite till I can get it to my computer so review n what you think I should do  
  
Thank you,  
  
PS you guys can call me Eggo cause that's my nick name  
  
Later much Eggo 


	5. train ride

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue you wont get much  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"What are they doing here?" asked a very shocked Hermione. "Hermione show some manners, this is my friend narcissia and her son..."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, yea I know but what are they doing in my house?" Hermione interjected. "Draco here is going to accompoine you to school, while narcissia and I catch up on the old times." Erica said with a smile "but, but...." "No buts young lady. Now go on.  
  
Dracos POV  
  
Wow this girl is fine o man I bet I can get her in the sack o this is so great and now all I have to do is win her with my charm' was the only thing that was goin through my mind.  
  
And then she spoke.  
  
'Where have I heard that voice before it sounds so familiar 'then like a voice from above, or more like her mom, yelled "Hermione..." and the rest wasn't important. Oh man this cant be granger this is going to ruin everything. Well not really but, shes part of the golden trio. She may be an O'malley but she is still a bloody gryff.  
  
Well at least I'm head boy, I can deduct point for no reason' Draco thought while he followed Hermione to the car. 'Oh the possibilities.'  
  
Train ride; Nobodies POV  
  
It was a rarely quiet ride to the train, mostly because Hermione was busy of thinking of ways of telling Ron and Harry that she was an O'malley. ' Oh hi guys did you know im an O'malley, and my moms best friends with Draco Malfoys mom. So how was your summer. While Draco, on the other hand, was thinking of ways of getting the golden trio in trouble.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
When we got on the train, we went our separate ways; I went to go find Harry and Ron. While Draco.... Who cares where he went, probably went to go find pansy so they could shag.  
  
After looking though many compartments, I finally found the boys sitting in a compartment talking about Quidditch. I went in and sat with them. They had stop talking as soon as I walked in. "Exuse me Ms. Are you new here I've never seen you before, my names harry, harry potter and this is my best friend Ron." Harry said. OMG they didn't know it was me, this could be quite interesting.  
  
"Oh yes, My names Rylee O'malley and I just transferred from Durmstang  
  
. 


End file.
